×Black Velvet×
by Fleur101
Summary: I don't want to say too much, that will give it away. Its in first person, and I have to go to hogwarts and make Harry fall in love with me... with any means possible...*evil smile*. wow, that summary sucked.
1. This is Dumb

×Black Velvet×  
  
  
  
Hi. I'm JK Rowling, but you can call me Joe. I'm very happy that you all love me so much that you will go onto fanfiction.net just to see me write some more! I own all of these characters and everything! Wow!  
  
. What a load of BS..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Fleur101-  
  
×She Who Must Not Be Named× 


	2. My Messy Ever going Body Chapter

Black Velvet. Her Story.  
  
I hate people who open their stories with songs. Sorry, but I'm one of those people  
I hate the world today You're so good to me I know that I can't change Try to tell you but you but you still look like me like maybe I'm an angel underneath, innocent and sweet Yesterday I cried, Must have been relived to see a softer side I can understand how you'd be so confused I don't envy you  
  
I'm a little bit of everything rolled up into one I'm a Bitch I'm a Lover I'm a Child I'm a mother I'm a Sinner I'm a saint Do not feel ashamed I'm your health Heath I'm your Dream I'm Nothing in between You wouldn't want it any other way  
  
So take me as I am This may mean you'll have to be a stronger man Rest assured when I started to make you nervous and I'm going to extremes Tomorrow I'll change and tomorrow wont mean a thing. I'm a Bitch I'm a tease I'm a Goddess on my knees I'm enough I'm revived Can say I'm not alive.  
  
----  
  
"Hon, you really have to start working on your report, you'll never get it done on time." He looked at me over the top of his book. "You're supposed to hand it in to the Ministry in a week. They will want to know how you managed to save the whole world. Your going to be famous, babe." He winked a sexy wink. I loved him. I loved more than I loved myself, but that doesn't really count, because I'm not a big fan of myself.  
  
"I have all day" I complained, "Why can't I just do it later?"  
  
He shook his head disapprovingly. "You always say that and you never do! Now, you are going to start on it, or, or you'll be punished!"  
  
I raised a brow "Oh yea?"  
  
"Yea" He sat up, looking me straight in the eye. Man, he has wonderful eyes. " Oh Yeah?" I whispered, with mock threat in my voice. I moved closer to his face, lips so close. I was the weaker one, so naturally I was the one who couldn't take being so close and yet so far. Our lips met. I loved the way he tasted, the way he made me melt, the way that I wanted to stay this way forever. It was so perfect, he was so perfect.  
  
I woke up early the next morning, sunshine was pouring into our room. I smiled and closed my eyes, remembering last night's events. My eyes closed, I rolled over to see my lover, but when I realized that he was gone I suddenly felt very alone. I moaned as I sat up, which took a surprising amount of energy. There was a note on the Pillow.  
  
I'm sorry I had to leave so soon, it wrote, but it was urgent. And, You sill have to write your story today. I promised the ministry I would make sure that you would write it, and I don't intend to break that promise. Have a good day sweetie. I'll be back at around 5.  
  
I sighed and threw myself back against the pillow. "Accio Type writer" My magical typewriter came flying towards me at great speed. I quickly grabbed a pillow and held it out in front of my face, protecting it. The typewriter hit the pillow and gently landed on my lap. "Wingardium Levosia" The writer hovered at the perfect height for me to begin typing. I cracked my fingers and began. ---  
  
This is the record of Velvet Black/Riddles Story  
  
"It all started when I was 16 years old. I had been living with my Father for about a year and a half and I thought I had it made. I was the daughter of the most powerful wizard of all time. I could have anything I wanted, and yet, all I wanted was a different life. I knew that my father tried to make me happy, He killed for me many times, well, I don't know for sure if he killed for me or for his own amusement, but he killed just the same. I lived in a castle, surrounded by many spells and enchantments, totally isolated form the rest of the world. I wasn't allowed to date, or even have friends for that matter. My father always said it was too risky to trust anyone but myself. He said that people were backstabbing, good for nothing, and weak. I believed him. He told me what I wanted, what I loved, and who I was. I was brainwashed by my own father."  
  
--  
FLASHBACK  
  
Velvet was sitting on her bed reading the Daily Prophet  
  
THE DAILY PROPHET  
  
The Boy Who Lived - The Romanic  
  
By Rita Skeeter  
  
We all know that Harry Potter has created his own fan club for his defeat of He Who Must Not Be Named, but now Mr. Potter is creating another fan club, A fan club of young girls. Besides the obvious good looks and charms, potter posses many attractive qualities. He is brave and sensitive and every girls dream. Watch out Hogwarts, Mr. Potter is coming. Continued on Page 18.  
  
Then her father came home. She had never seen her father this happy before. He was almost, dare I say, giddy. "GET DOWN HERE VELVET!" he yelled from downstairs. A second later she was standing beside him "Yes, daddy?"  
  
"Well," he said breathlessly "It took a bit of torturing, but you're in" a cruel smile crept across his thin lips. "In?" Velvet asked "in what?"  
  
"Hogwarts of course! Don't you pay any attention? I've been talking about this forever, Velvet. This is our chance." "Well, I didn't think you were serious. You always talk about your plans to kill Harry, I never thought you were actually going to go through with one!"  
  
"WELL I DID VELVET! AND YOU BETTER COOPERATE"  
  
"Fine. No need to yell, I'll do it." I said with attitude.  
  
"I don't care how you do it, you just better. I don't care if you have to seduce that little muggle-loving Weasley friend of his. You will become close to Harry Potter."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Velvet, this is serious. You have to go on the train at 9:00 tomorrow. You have to. You're going to be my bait. Now get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
I snapped out of my thoughts. It was almost 1:00. I threw the covers away and transported myself to the kitchen. 'What for breakfast?' I thought to myself. 'Eggs, Eggs and ham sounds good." With a wave of my wand the eggs where boiling and the ham frying. With another wave, the table was set for one and the TV was on to the local Quittich channel. I enjoyed my meal, even if the eggs were a little too runny and the ham a little burnt. Cooking isn't one of my strong points. I decided I should work on my life story again; maybe I could get a little bit more done before 5. -- "My father had a fool proof plan. I, Velvet, would go to Hogwarts, befriend Mr. Potter with any means, get him to trust me and lure him out of the school and into the reach of the one wizard who wanted nothing more but to kill him. But it wasn't that easy. Sure, some people where more than happy to become my friend."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Hi Velvet!" Neville ran down the hall towards Velvet who had just dropped her books.  
  
"Let me help you out there."  
  
"Yea, thanks, Neville" Velvet said, wanting to get rid of Neville as soon as possible  
  
"So, umm Velvet, are you going to go to hogsmead next weekend?"  
  
"Yes, Neville, everyone is going" Velvet said, annoyed  
  
"Oh, right" he looked like he was trying very hard to say something that he didn't want to say.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Well, do you wanna go with me?"  
  
Velvet laughed. She didn't mean to, but she did.  
  
"I'll take that as a no," Neville turned around and started away.  
  
"Umm.. I'm sorry!" she called after him, but it was too late.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
-- "But there were others who didn't come as easily. Harry Potter was one of my first challenges. I was in Sytherin (naturally) and it was common knowledge that a syltherin and a Gryffindor didn't usually 'make friends'. No, it would look too out of the ordinary if I were to just go up to him and start making a conversation. So, I watched. I watched him as he ate his breakfast, I watched him as he subconsciously brewed his potions, I especially enjoyed watching him practice quittich. But, he never noticed me. He never noticed how I would sit across the room from him, follow him to the library, and sit in the front row of every quittich game. Harry potter was defiantly a challenge. But, if there is one thing that I love, it's a challenge."  
  
"Working on the book I see,"  
  
I jumped. "Oh, you scared me!"  
  
"Sorry," he wrapped his arms around me "Didn't mean to scare you"  
  
I turned around to look him in the eye. "Don't ever do that again!"  
  
He smiled. I love his smile. I love him.  
  
"So, how's the book going?"  
  
"Just fine, I'm not making the best progress though"  
  
"Oh, why not?"  
  
"Memories. Want some tea?" I said, changing the subject. He nodded "Yeah, that would be just peachy." I smiled and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Your going to write the book tonight to. I'll help you." He said as he sipped his tea so eloquently.  
  
"Yea, right. And your definition of help is watching the TV as I do all the work"  
  
"Exactly! Its like you can read my mind!"  
  
I rolled my eyes at him. He's so silly. So wonderfully silly. -- Obstacle number 2; Draco Malfoy. Draco was probably one of my biggest problems. He alone distracted me. He was the one that tore me off my fathers perfectly planned out path. He wrecked everything. -- FLASHBACK  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
"GETTOFF ME!"  
  
Sorry!"  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Velvet stood up, brushing the dust off her stolen Hogwarts robes. "What the heck do you think your doing? Watch where you're going!" She was talking, or rather yelling, to a very cute slytherin boy who had just ran into her as she passed the corner.  
  
"I said I was sorry!"  
  
"Yea, I heard you" she glared at him as she picked up her books  
  
"What's your name?" he asked  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's- Your- Name"  
  
"Velvet, but it doesn't make any difference, I mean my father named me its kinda a bad-" "That's a nice name" He interrupted.  
  
Velvet was taken aback. "Oh, well, thank you. What's yours?"  
  
"Draco. Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I need to get to Herbology if you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all" Draco said in a very gentleman voice and moved aside, holding his arm out as if to lead her on.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"Honey, I'm going to bed!"  
  
"I'll be right there. Let me just finish my paragraph!" I yawned  
  
"Okay, Don't be too long. I'll wait up."  
  
"K!" -- Hogwarts is a very friendly place. The hufflepuffs are sweet, the Ravenclaws are clever and funny, Gryffindor makes wonderful friends, but the slytherin, the slytherin are a completely different story. It took a lot of work to become 'in' with the slytherin. So, I lied. I told them that my father was a rich, secret death eater, and I was going to become one to. Which was a half-truth. My father wasn't a death eater, but the leader of them all, and I was as a good as a death eater. On my 18th birthday I would have the mark officially and permanently placed on my arm.  
  
--  
  
The next day I snuck in the kitchen early. I grabbed a donut and decided to start to write. -- Pansy was my first friend at Hogwarts, well, if you don't count Ginny. I remember thinking how sad these girls must be. They were both obsessed. Pansy loved, I mean loved Draco. I had to put up with her asking me "Would Draco like this" or "Would Draco want me to wear this" all year, it was horrible. But it wasn't half as bad as Ginny was! I sat with Ginny on the train to Hogwarts and The whole time she was sighing and gushing over the famous Harry potter. She was absolutely in love with him. I had no idea how long this was all going on for, but it was crazy. I wanted to throw up. -- FLASHBACK  
  
Velvet woke up on a bright Tuesday morning. She brushed back her long blonde-silver hair back into a ponytail, applied some black eyeliner to her bright blue eyes and put on her school robes. Slowly making her way to the great hall for breakfast. There was hardly anyone there, since it was still early. She made her way to the Slytherin table, trying to decide where to sit. There was a very masculine girl sitting by her self. Velvet sat beside her.  
  
"Who are you?" The girl turned to look at her  
  
"I'm Velvet, " Velvet said, trying to be nice even if the other girl wasn't.  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Pansy." She turned around and started on her breakfast. "So, what are you doing here?" she said, in a very bored voice.  
  
"Oh, I got transferred."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"No, really I was trans-"  
  
"No, shut up. Draco's coming over."  
  
"So?" Velvet watched the blonde boy come walking over.  
  
"So? He's only the hottest guy in the school. AND I've heard his family is really close to You-Know-Who"  
  
Velvet swallowed her laugh. "Oh," she finally managed. "Well, it looks like he's sitting over here."  
  
"What?" Pansy panicked "My hair looks horrible, tell me that my hair doesn't look horrible!"  
  
Velvet shook her head. "It looks just fine."  
  
"Hello Ladies."  
  
"Hello Draco" Pansy said with a musical tone in her voice  
  
"How are you today?" Draco was looking directly at Velvet but Pansy answered the question.  
  
"Just fine, Draco, now that you here."  
  
"Yea, Thanks."  
  
Velvet was being to feel awkward. "Well, I have to get to potions."  
  
Draco stood up "I'll walk you"  
  
"No. Its okay, I have to get some things out of the common room first."  
  
Pansy looked absolutely shocked! "I'll walk with you Draco!" she burst out  
  
"Um- okay. Sounds good. Later Velvet."  
  
"Yah, bye."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
-- Probably the easiest place to spy on Harry would be in Potions. I would watch him all the time. From what I saw, he seemed to have more friends than enemies. I would always listen to the slytherin making fun of him as he added his quills. The only Gryffindor who were still friends with him were a very bushy haired muggle-born girl and a gangly red haired boy. But, from what I saw, the two of them seemed to be an item and were often leaving Harry in the dark. Finally, one day, the greasy haired teacher paired us together. I, myself, couldn't think of a better situation to start Un- leashing my charm on him --  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Mr. Potter. You can go with Ms. Black" Harry turned around to face Velvet who was packing up her cauldron and was moving her stuff over to his desk.  
  
"Hello Harry Potter, I've heard so much about you"  
  
"Mmmhmmm"  
  
"I'm Velvet" Velvet said, trying to be nice.  
  
Harry nodded." I know."  
  
"Oh, right. Well, were supposed to make our potions I guess. Do you want to start crushing the porcupine quills and then I'll mash up the beetles."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So, You like Quittich?" Velvet asked, even though she knew perfectly well what the answer would be. Ginny had told her everything about Harry being the youngest seeker in a century.  
  
"Oh, yea. I'm a seeker. "  
  
"Oh. That's awesome. I should go see your games sometime,"  
  
"You do see our games. I see you out there."  
  
Velvet blushed "Oh, well, yea. I like the sport too."  
  
Harry was busy crushing his quills to respond. "I'm going to be there on Friday. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. That should be fun, eh?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK --  
  
But, Harry Potter seemed to have better things to do than me. (No pun intended) and it looked that like it was going to be a little bit harder than I had thought to make him smitten. Nothing really happened in the next couple of weeks. Well, Pansy and Draco did start dating, like I cared, and there was a hogesmead visit too. That was when the fun began. -- FLASHBACK  
  
Harry Potter was sitting by himself at the-----. Velvet wondered where his mud blood and that redheaded weasel friend were. Didn't matter, As long as she was alone with him. She slid into the seat across from him.  
  
"This seat taken?" she asked, not really caring what the answer was, she was still going to sit there.  
  
"Well, now it is" He forced a smile.  
  
Velvet smiled at him. "Where are your friends?" she questioned  
  
"Gone." Harry hadn't looked up the since Velvet sat down  
  
"Where?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" Harry was getting upset "They're probably off making out somewhere, who knows." Harry shook his head.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry."  
  
"Not your fault.." he muttered.  
  
"Well, " Velvet said changing the subject "Why don't we go to the Quittich supply store? I hear there is a new improved Firebolt on display."  
  
"Yah?" Harry started to cheer up "Okay lets go." He held out his crocked arm and Velvet slipped hand through it.  
  
Velvet and Harry walked in and out of stores all day, finally they stopped for some ice cream, both laughing.  
  
"What's it going to be Velvet?" Harry asked, now a lot more cheery then the beginning of the day.  
  
"Ummm, " Velvet thought, "White Chocolate and Raspberry."  
  
Harry nodded. "Sounds good, two please" He said to the lady on the other side of the counter. He took the two cones in exchange for a few coins. They started walking to a booth in the far back corner of the small ice- cream parlor. Peoples heads turned and they could hear whispers like 'are those two dating? But I thought she was a slytherin?' as they walked past. "Is this okay?" Harry asked Velvet, pointing to the booth  
  
"Just fine,"  
  
Velvet and Harry sat on opposite sides of each other and soon began talking about all sorts of things. Velvet thought that Harry seemed a bit depressed all the time, but she didn't ask why, she didn't care, all she cared about was getting him to like her.  
  
"So, Harry, I hear you grow up with Muggles? How's that working out for you?" Velvet laughed,  
  
"Oh just great," Harry responded sarcastically. "No, really, they are horrible! I hate living with them, you're so lucky your family is all wizards and witches."  
  
Velvet was going to say where she really lived for over half her life, but she didn't. She just nodded. "You have something right there" Velvet lifted her pale forefinger and pointed to above her lip  
  
Harry grabbed a napkin and attempted to wipe it off. "Gone?" he asked  
  
"No, " Velvet laughed, "Just, -oh here." She leaned forward on the table, licked her thumb, and wiped the bit of ice cream off, exactly as Ms. Weasley would have done. "There," she smiled, but didn't go back to her side of the table. She kissed him instead. It wasn't a deep kiss, or a passionate kiss, heck she didn't even open their mouth but it meant something, to both of them. Shocked, Harry backed away.  
  
"Sorry." Velvet murmured, pretending to be embarrassed and got up. "Thanks for the ice-cream"  
  
Harry looked like he was just hit with a freezing hex. Snapping back to reality he called after her "Velvet, wait." but Velvet was already out of the shop.  
  
Harry started after her, but someone got in the way. "Get out of here, Malfoy!" He tried to get around him, but instead Draco swung a punch at him. Harry stumbled backwards "What the hell?"  
  
"Leave her alone." Draco threatened, and left the shop quickly, leaving a very confused Harry behind him.  
  
END OF FLASH BACK -- Yes, I kissed the famous boy who lived. I was almost positive that he liked it. He was feeling alone and depressed when an okay looking girl just kisses him out of the blue. Who wouldn't want that? Well, Draco didn't. I didn't know what that boy's problem was. Why didn't he just leave Harry and me alone? He was dating pansy for heavens sake, and I don't know why he was interested in me.  
  
I spent a lot of time with Harry after that. We weren't dating, but we were flirting like crazy. I'm sure that Harry wanted to ask me out, but he was too shy to admit it, or ask me. I thought he was so cute, and I was starting to let myself fall for him. I also spent a lot of time around Draco, as friends. But I was also sure that he would ask me out too, if I would just give him an opportunity. Velvet, what HAVE you gotten yourself into? --  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Here Draco, add this root, no wait, we better wait until it cools first." Velvet was mashing up some goats liver in Potions Class, Draco was sitting next to her, reading the instructions.  
  
"It says here that the potion is supposed to be yellow, not orange. Did you already add the ants?" Draco sternly asked Velvet gave him a guilty look. He laughed at her and shook his head. "Well, I'll fix it, don't worry about it."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Velvet?" Velvet looked up into emerald green eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked him in a whisper  
  
"Velvet, I need to talk to you, alone." Velvet shot a look over to Draco, who looked like he was trying to kill Harry by staring at him.  
  
"Not now." She whispered between closed teeth.  
  
"Your pushing your luck, Potter. Go away." Draco stood up and faced Harry.  
  
"Malfoy, this has nothing to do with you." Harry said, with equal hate in his voice.  
  
Draco looked down at Velvet, who was glaring at both of them. He shook his head and went back down to his work.  
  
"Potter." Harry spun around. Snape was looking at him "what do you think your doing out of your seat?"  
  
"Sorry, Professor."  
  
"Not as sorry as you should be, 10 points from Gryffindor."  
  
Harry shook his head and sat back down, where he continued to look in Velvets direction as she opened her Potions book, and found the note that Harry has cleverly slipped into it. It told her to meet him in the Trophy room at 11:00.  
  
Ron tapped him on the shoulder. "What was that about Harry?"  
  
"Nothing Ron, " he replied, "Nothing."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
-- That night I had a dream, and it was about Draco. We were standing at the alter, about to get married, when my father and Harry Potter both stood up. They said that they objected to the wedding. Then they said that they should forget their differences and join together and kill Draco. Next thing I knew, there was a blinding flash of green light aiming at Draco. I jumped in the line of fire just in time, and then suddenly woke up. I thought about what this dream could mean for a long time. I thought loved Draco, But who didn't? He was so charming and smart and *sigh* just perfect. All the girls were in love with him. But, I had a job to do. And nothing, NOTHING was going to stand in my way. -- FLASHBACK  
  
Velvet went down for supper late that night, because she lost track of time thinking about Harry and Draco. When she got to the great hall, she immediately saw Draco signaling for her he come and sit by him. She also saw Harry, on the other side of the room, glaring at Draco. She moved slowly to the Slytherin table and sat down beside Pansy, across from Draco. This gave her a perfect view of Harry, behind Draco. She watched as Harry took some corn onto his plate, and instead of eating it, pushed it up into a small mountain in the middle of the plate. She didn't even notice Draco's hand slowly making its way across the table, and onto hers. Velvet looked up.  
  
"Velvet," Draco started Draco stopped and looked at her. "Velvet, I've never felt this way about -"  
  
"Pass the beans" Velvet interrupted. 'This CANT be happening' Velvets mind screamed "No, Velvet, this is serious."  
  
"I have to go" Velvet got up  
  
"No you don't, you didn't even have supper yet!"  
  
"I said I have to go. Goodbye Draco" Velvet got up, and ran off, a habit of hers. But this time, Draco caught up with her in the hallway. "Velvet." He said out of breath  
  
"Draco!" Velvet said annoyed "Just go away! This can't happen! Stop tempting me! Just- just leave me alone, Draco!" But Draco didn't leave. He didn't even move. He did something uncalled for. He leaned in and started to kiss Velvet. This was a different kind of kiss than the one that Velvet had given Harry; this kiss was full of passion, lust and excitement. As the two tongues played in each other's mouths, their body's became closer, and Draco's had slid up and down velvets back, but Velvet stopped him. "Don't.." She whispered as she placed a finger on Draco's lips. But Draco just went around it and started on her neck. "Stop." she tried again.  
  
Draco stopped. "Sorry-" he murmured "Don't Stop." Velvet whispered. "But not here" she quickly added. Draco became suddenly exited. She grabbed her hand and dragged her along, up the corridor. "Why are you stopping?" Velvet asked after a minute of running up stairs "Shhh, Velvet. I've wanted this for so long, you have no idea. I just want it to be perfect. Meet me tonight, Astronomy tower, 11:00" He kissed her and disappeared around a corner. END OF FLASH BACK  
  
It was all muddled up! I hated it! I wanted to scream. Why, why did this have to happen? Why? I had two choices in front of me; I could go with my fathers plan, go with Harry and then leave Draco. But Draco wasn't something that I could just throw away like a week-old paper.. But that is what I had to do; I had to say goodbye to Draco forever and I knew that wasn't going to be easy. I would have to do it as soon as possible, or else I would never be able to. At 11:00 I left the common room, and soon came to a fork in the hall. I could go left, which would take me up to the Trophy room, where Harry would be waiting, or I could go right, which would soon lead me to the astronomy tower, and up to Draco.  
  
~~  
FLASHBACK  
  
Velvet was standing In the middle of the corridors, wondering which way she should go. She must have been standing there for quite a while because suddenly Ginny, the girl from the train, was standing next to her. "What are you doing?" She asked Velvet looked down at the shorter girl "I don't know which way to go." "Why not?" Ginny asked Suddenly, Velvet felt like she could trust the younger girl. She sat down against the wall, "Ginny, if I go that way, it'll be to Draco, and if I go the other, Harry." Ginny sat down beside her. "I've never seen Harry this happy." Velvet looked up "You haven't?" "No," Ginny said "Ever since 4th year, when Cedric died, he blamed himself for something that You Know Who did. Its been eating him up. He's actually tried to kill himself once." "Your not serious. So know you're saying if I choose Draco, Harry will throw himself off a tower?" "That's not what I'm saying Velvet, and you know it. Harry has been through a lot in his lifetime. He's really messed up. I'm just saying that I don't want you to make it worst. That's all." Ginny looked at the floor as she talked. "What am I supposed to do Ginny?! Tell me what to do, and I'll do it! I just don't know anymore." Tears of frustration were forming in Velvets eyes, "This just isn't fair! I can't have either one." "Unfair?" Ginny's voice was loud and full of sudden anger "I'll tell you what's unfair, Velvet. You got 2 guys going after you! They both want you, and you've only been here a year! I've known Harry my whole life, and Id kill to get in your shoes. You're being so damn selfish! Try not to think of yourself for once!" "You don't know the whole story Ginny. I-I can't tell you the whole story." Ginny took a deep breath "Then do whatever you feel is right, that's the only thing you can do." Velvet knew that Ginny had it right. But Velvet couldn't figure out what the right choice would be.  
  
(Box Car Racer - I Feel So)  
  
Sometimes I wish I was brave I wish I was stronger Wish I could feel no pain I wish I was young I Wish I was shy Wish I was honest Wish I were you, not I  
  
Cause I feel so mad I feel so angry I feel so calloused So lost and confused I feel so cheap Lets start over, Lets start over  
  
Sometimes, I wish I were smart I wish I made cures for, how people are I wish I had power I wish I could change the world for you and me.  
END OF FLASHBACK - So, I was faced with the most difficult desion I was ever going to make. Me, Velvet Black, formally known as Velvet riddle, didn't know what to do. This scared me even more. I always knew what I was doing; I was always in control of my situations. But I didn't this time. To this day, I don't know if I made the right decision. I could have saved someone that night. Maybe Ginny was right. I was being selfish, and I wasn't doing what I felt was right. But I backed out anyway. I didn't go anywhere. I left Harry and I left Draco that night. I didn't care anymore that I would get some unforgivable curse when I got home, I didn't care that dad might send me back on the streets, doing whatever I could for money. I realized then and there, that I was weak. I was a normal 16-year-old girl. I realized that life and love sucks.  
  
I sent Harry and Draco letters by owl that night, saying that I got a night detention and I couldn't make it, but I don't think they bought it. They kept glaring at each other, and practically ignored me all day.  
  
I went to the great hall in the morning, and I saw something that horrified me. I figured that I could just somehow shake Draco off, like be extremely annoying to him and make him back off, and then be free to kill Harry, and live my life happily as the most powerful evil witch of all time. 


End file.
